Encounters
by Arianka
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir come to Valinor. A follow-up to "Family reunions" and "Promised visits".


This story is a follow-up to another two ficlets I have published. They can be found here:

Family reunions s/12953900/1/Family-reunions

Promised visits s/12970240/1/Promised-visits

* * *

 **Encounters**

A ship coming from Middle-earth was something that always attracted attention, now more than ever, as many of the Exiles who still dwelt there had come in the past few decades. There were still elves waiting for their families and friends to come, but fewer came to havens to wait and see if any of their kin were on board of the approaching ship.

Much to the Teleri's relief, the eldest son of Feanor ceased coming, now that he had his missing brother back, but his two youngest visited the shores whenever a ship would come. They were not waiting for anyone particular, they were just curious, especially after seeing the unusual companions Elrond and Galadriel had brought with them. Amras and Amrod could hardly pass unnoticed, but they caused no trouble, so no one really paid much attention to them.

They came as usual when a new ship appeared on the horizon. It was one of the smaller, meaning it carried only a few passengers. Those ships were quite popular these days, unlike in the past, when sometimes hundreds would come in span of just a few decades.

"Look." Amras elbowed his brother, pointing at two dark-haired elves standing on the deck and looking around in wonder. There was no mistaking; their resemblance to Elrond was too great.

The youngest sons of Feanor exchanged glances. Twins were extremely rare among the elves and they were eager to meet Elrond's sons since they had first heard about them.

"You!" A sharp, angry call directed obviously to them made them look left. They saw another elf appearing by the sons of Elrond. His posture was regal, his silver hair pulled back and tied in a practical manner.

Amrod glanced questioningly at his brother, who shrugged.

"I gather we must have met, however, I do not recall having been introduced to you," said Amras lightly, though he could feel his twin tense beside him.

"Celeborn," replied the elf stiffly. "I never expected to see Kinslayers greeting those coming from Middle-earth," he added with disgust.

"Ah, you are Nerwen's husband. That explains a lot," muttered Amrod. "I must say your daughter is much more accepting."

"You've seen our nana?" asked one of the twins on the deck, brightening up with hope. "How's she?" Two quick steps and he was on the plank, ready to run down on the shore.

"Delighted to have Elrond every time we have a chance to see her," replied Amras, pointedly ignoring Celeborn. "And she will be even more to see you. We can show you the way if you wish," he offered.

"Elladan!" Barked Celeborn, stopping his grandson mid-step. "Wait. I will not have you two follow strangers in a foreign land, let alone kinslayers."

"Whatever you may call me, do not transfer it on my twin," hissed Amras. "He's no worse than your wife."

"Are we going to continue that?" The other twin, Elrohir, moved closer to his brother. "I'm sure we can leave family grudges for later. I will be perfectly fine with seeing our parents. Though I suspect we could just start with introductions," he suggested with amusement.

"Ambarussa," replied both redhead twins and grinned.

"I'm Amras."

"Amrod," added the other more carefully, still not completely at ease with Sindarin.

"Elrohir Elrondion. This is my brother Elladan."

"You said you met our parents," said Elladan. "Perhaps you can tell us then, why they have not come to greet us?"

"They would have, but they received the news of your arrival too late to make it to the haven in time," explained Amras. "They went to visit our mother, that's how we learned about your arrival."

"Mother passed to us that Elrond and Celebrian will head straight home and they asked us to guide you."

"Then by all means, lead the way!" Elladan easily ran down the plank. Elrohir followed him, limping slightly.

The twin sons of Feanor glanced at the newcomers questioningly, but Elrohir only laughed. "Middle-earth wasn't so eager to let us go," he explained lightly.

"We rode on our last trips along the shores and Ro just happened to fall off his horse," smirked Elladan and offered his brother a hand to help him down.

"It was only my horse that got startled because I left you far behind me," his brother reminded him. "He's hopeless at racing," he muttered conspiratorially to the sons of Feanor.

"So is he," nodded Amras in understanding, pointing at his twin. Both Amrod and Elladan shared an exasperated look and rolled their eyes.

"We should probably take care of our luggage," remarked Elladan, glancing reluctantly at Celeborn on the deck. "We've brought most of the things our father had left behind."

"And the rest he probably forgot to pack," smiled Elrohir. "We'll have to arrange some transport."

"Leave it to the Teleri," suggested Amrod. "They are used to dealing with elves coming from Middle-earth. Just pass a word that you will be staying with Elrond and Celebrian and they will deliver your things there."

Celeborn still eyed them with distrust plain on his features, but he said nothing as his grandsons followed the sons of Feanor. Seeing how eager Elladan and Elrohir were to see their parents, Amras suspected that any objections would have been pointless.

Just like Amrod had said, they easily arranged a wagon that would bring their belongings the following day. There was no point in waiting for the ship to be unloaded and, much to the amusement of Elrond's sons, neither Amras nor Amrod wished to stay and see if their cousin intended to come and greet her husband.

As Celebrian's house was quite far away from the haven, Amrod offered his horse to the twins and nodded encouragingly as Elrohir sent him a grateful smile. Feeling the hold of his twin on his waist, as they were now sharing a horse, Amras couldn't help but feel excited. Elrond was a lovely company and they were all grateful for him bringing Maglor back home, but his sons seemed to be more restless souls. Perhaps they would be willing to join them and go explore Valinor... It would be a nice change.

They rode mostly in silence, Elladan and Elrohir looking around wide-eyed, enjoying the new sights. For the sons of Feanor they looked as alike Elrond as Curufin was

"I don't think we should go with them," whispered Amrod to his twin. "Let them..."

"Nonsense." Elladan turned back to look at them. "I gather we are going to have a lot of time to learn what has been going on since we parted with our father in Middle-earth."

"Not to mention the fact that we are extremely curious why you seem to dislike our grandmother so."

Amrod groaned. "And here I thought you said something about leaving our family grudges for later?"

"Very well," laughed Elrohir. "I bet we will learn that soon enough."

"Oh, you will," muttered Amras under his breath.

They travelled most of the afternoon through the mild hills that rose slowly behind the high cliffs of the havens. Much to Maedhros's displeasure, Celebrian lived quite far from Tirion and she and no intention of moving any closer. As Elrond too sought rest after having come from Middle-earth, they stayed.

"Looks homely," remarked Elladan as the house they were heading to appeared between the trees. "Not quite so hidden, but..."

"Oh, it's hidden and way too away for some," snickered Amras. "Russo's been complaining. That is Maedhros, our brother."

:Surely he can easily spare a day or two for travel if he wants to see our parents?" asked Elrohir with amusement.

"Have I ever called any of them patient?" A clear voice, full of joy and mirth came from behind the trees. "But today I dare say I understand Maedhros."

"You did take your time."

The sons of Elrond stopped their horse, Elladan already jumping from the saddle, Elrohir following him close. Tears of joy shone in their eyes as Elrond and Celebrian stepped on the road from a narrow path that led to a stream. Amrod whistled softly at his horse and poked his brother. They moved away, knowing all too well what it was like to wait for being reunited with someone they loved. Some of them had waited a very long time.

Elladan and Elrohir were long since grown, but as they approached their mother, they looked very young and overwhelmed, like children returning home from their very first trip on their own. Tall as she was, Celebrian all but disappeared in their embrace.

"Naneth..."

Celebrian hugged them back, then climbed on her toes and kissed their brows, her own eyes shining and smiling, but dry. She looked so much like Nerdanel the first time she saw her six sons released from the Halls of Mandos that Amrod instinctively put his arm around his twin; he had known the pain of parting too well.

"I guess you no longer need our guidance," said Amras after a while, when Elrond's sons finally let go of their mother. "We'll see you soon."

"Just make sure they don't take as much time as Elrond did," added Amrod, turning to Celebrian. "We do like to make acquaintances with our cousins and so do our brothers."

"Oh, I will." Celebrian laughed merrily. "Or else Valar know who they are going to bring along for dinner!"

Amrod mounted back his own horse and with final farewell they rode back, intending to stop in an inn for the night. They were already behind the curve of the road when they heard one of Elrond's sons speaking to the other. "We won't be bored in here."


End file.
